It's kind of a long story
by RegularFalls8026
Summary: Wendy x Robbie When Wendy finds Tamby trying to get with HER Robbie, how will she react? Rated T just to be safe


Chapter One

I couldn't believe it. I just couldn't believe it. I thought Tambry was my friend. But I guess I was wrong.

It all started on a particularly boring day at the shack. Soos was on his break, and Dipper had gone on a walk in the woods. Mabel was sitting in the living room, making a new sweater. Stan was, as usual, giving his false tours around the place. I have no idea how the tourists who even BOTHER to come here are so gullible.

I was at my usual boring shift at the counter, reading a magazine and having a soda. Thinking. In my eyes, a boring job is the best place to think.

I wondered where Robbie was. He told me he would swing by today, but I hadn't seen him yet. I tried to call him, but it went to voice mail. Huh. That's weird. Robbie always answers his phone.

"WENDY!" Stan yelled from the stage outside. "What!" I yelled back. "Take out the garbage, would ya? Make yourself useful for once, you bum!" "Whatever, Stan!" I picked up the garbage bag and headed out back to the garbage can. As I was throwing it away, I heard Robbie's voice. _Oh, good! He's here!_ I thought. As I got closer to his voice, you'll never guess what I heard him say.

"Get off me, Tambry!"

Chapter Two

What the heck did he mean by that? I ran closer and ducked behind a shrub. I peeked out to see what was going on. And when I saw it, I wanted to kill her. The girl I'd been best friends with since 2nd grade. The girl I thought I could trust. I wanted to KILL her.

She had Robbie pressed against the wall and was ruffling his hair while giggling. MY Robbie. MINE.

He tried to push her off, but she wouldn't budge. "Tambry, get off me! I don't want this!" "But I do. I want this, Robbie." "Well I don't!" He finally managed to shove her off. "This guy is Wendy's and Wendy's only! My heart belongs to her. It will forever. So just get over it, Tambry." I felt like crying. Robbie said that? ROBBIE?! That's almost too romantic for him. But I LOVED it.

Tambry shoved him back against the wall. "Well, after we're done, you won't even remember Wendy exsisted." She smashed her lips onto Robbie's. That was my boiling point. I jumped out of the shrub, ran over and tackled Tambry.

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF MY MAN!" I screamed while pulling her hair with my left and punching her with my right. Cute biker got to the scene and did his thing. "Get 'em! Get 'em!"

Tambry was crying by now. "OK! I give! I give!" I climbed off her. She got up and dusted herself off. "We're done, Wendy Corduroy! This friendship is over!" she yelled and ran off, crying. "AND DON'T YOU EVER FORGET IT!" Robbie yelled after her. "I'M WENDY CORDUROY'S MAN!"

Chapter Three

We then realized that the whole town was behind them. Stan, Mabel, Dipper, Soos, Nate, Lee, Thompson, Sheriff Blubbs, Deputy Durland, Old Man McGuckett, Lazy Susan, Mr. Poolcheck, the bar patrons, Gideon, a bunch of old ladies, Wendy's brothers, Cute biker, Pacifica and her boyfriend, Pacifica's friends, Candy, Grenda, Toby Determined, and of course, Manly Dan.

"Robbie? Did you really mean what you said?" "Of course I did. I love you, Wendy. I would never leave you. For Tambry, or any girl." "Oh my god, Robbie." I pulled him into a deep kiss. I heard everyone say "Aww!" When we finally came out of it, dad walked up to us. "First of all, great fight you put up there, Wendy! I'm proud of you! But you know what else I'm proud of you for?" "What?" "Choosing the right man."

Everyone gasped in surprise. That was a HUGE shock coming from my dad, being Manly Dan and all.

He looked Robbie straight in the eyes. "Son, that was a noble thing you did there. Turning down that girl because you're faithful to Wendy. You know what?" "Yes, sir?" Robbie squeaked. "I think you're the man I trust to take care of my baby girl. Put 'er there, champ!"

Robbie shook my dad's hand, clearly SWOLLEN with pride. "Thank you, sir." The whole crowed clapped and cheered, all except Dipper. Wonder what his deal was.

After the crowd left, Robbie pulled me close. "I love you, Wendy girl." He said. "I love you too, Robbie. Hey, I don't know about you, but I'm in the mood. Ya know what I'm saying?" His eyes widened, and I laughed.

"So how bout it?" "Yeah. I'd like that. Considering you're not Tambry." We both were cracking up as we walked back to the shack.

Chapter Four

When we first walked in the door, we both got big hugs from Mabel. We were nearly blinded when Candy snapped a picture of us. Grenda said "Nice one, Candy!"

"What was that for?!" Robbie snapped. "We needed a picture of you two. AKA the cutest couple in Gravity Falls!" Grenda said.

"Yes! Me, Mabel, and Grenda started selling our own magazine. It's a hit!" Candy said.

"Guess who's gonna be on the front cover?" Mabel said.

We all had to laugh. "Well, if we're gonna be on the cover of a hit magazine, we better have a good picture."

"So what was it with Tambry that made you so mad?" Mabel asked.

"Yeah? And why did your lover get so defensive?" Grenda asked. They were interviewing us.

Me and Robbie glanced at each other.

"It's kind of a long story. You better have your microphones ready, interviewers." Robbie said, making the girls giggle.

We smiled at each other and sat down to tell our story.

I still don't know what got in to Tambry. She still hates me. But who needs her friendship?

I have Robbie's love. And that's all that matters.


End file.
